


Refrain

by Skye



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-01
Updated: 2008-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The song of strife begins again with the refrain...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kind

**Author's Note:**

> 1 in a series of 2 drabbles based on the girls' versions of "Dear You." In [Satoko's image song](http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/higurashinnkn/dearyoukind.htm) she's obviously singing to Satoshi, but I'm attempting at least a slight Rika/Satoko angle. :)

Walking by the house, I could hardly believe it's no longer a place I could go home to. My family, my Nii Nii, was no longer there. I suppressed my urge to walk to the door, and open it, knowing that only a silence would great my "Welcome home!" instead of Satoshi's warm voice. I started to feel numb just thinking about it, as well as of how much I'd lost, and how alone I was right then.

"Satoko? Are you alright?" Rika called to me. Looking away from the house, I saw her soft but concerned expression.

"Um, yes, I'm f-fine," I said, not even wanting Rika to see my moment of weakness.

"Okay, then let's keep moving," Rika said, grabbing my stiff hand. In her warm grasp, the numbness left my hand and replaced by a warmth. My mobility was back, and I thanked Rika for helping to return it with a grin and a strong squeeze.

"Right!" I said, walking forward hand in hand with Rika and not even taking a second look back at the house.

_Rika, is it alright if I lean on you only a little bit?_ I thought but didn't say my question. Seeing Rika smile back at me, I didn't think she minded. Nagging thoughts wouldn't let go of a fear that I'd be a burden to her like I was to Satoshi, but I didn't want to let another person I loved slip away from me. I'd just have to do my best to be worthy of the kindness I received.


	2. Hope

Walking along the road against the sunset, I looked down as I finished my silent prayer that things would somehow work out this time. It all seemed futile, a whisper inside the cicada's cries. Something would happen to ignite the world around me, and if I wanted to or not, I'd be forced to participate in the madness.

I glanced beside me at Satoko. I was surprised to see that already, she looked pained, afraid, and even had a bit of that dangerous sort of desperation in her eyes. "Satoko? Are you alright?" I asked gently.

"Um, yes, I'm f-fine," Satoko said. Although she still looked away from me, I saw her color return as she pulled herself together. Her eyes focused, coming back from the state she'd been going into.

"Okay, then let's keep moving," I said, and then held onto her hand.

"Right!" Satoko said, showing me her smile.

Satoko seemed to relax some, and in turn, so did I. Right then, I was alive, with Satoko's warm hand in mine. This peaceful moment taken alone was worth protecting, and so were any other treasures glittering through the darkness in this short life. Smiling back at Satoko, I decide to keep my hope in hand. Even if it sometimes seemed impossible, I needed to keep striving for that happy ending.

_I'll just be borrowing a little of your strength for now, Satoko,_ I thought silently. Until the time came for an end, this place at her side is where I wanted to be.


End file.
